Icarius and Aqueena: Night time sibling's
by Maria65
Summary: Okay, I haven't done anything Spyro in a while so here ya go! Icarius and Aqueena have a bond, but with her heart belonging to Ignitus it's obvious Icarius see's them as his siblings. Icarius and Aqueena belong to be, Tameius to AvalarGuardian and the rest to rightful owner's.


Icarius watched with amusement as Ignitus tried miserably at impressing Aqueena by trying to beat Malefor, but the younger purple dragon would simply; gently, smack the red dragon away causing the blue dragoness to start laughing.

"Watching the two hatchling's Icarius?" a voice sounded behind the slightly dark purple dragon, and he looked over his shoulder to see Tameius walking towards him.

"Yes. I'd figure I'd get to know their behavior's from afar before I get to know them on a personal level. It seems to me that Aqueena has developed and interest for Ignitus and the same goes for him to her. Though...he isn't exactly doing a good job of impressing her." Icarius said, his lips twitching into an amused smirk.

"Oh come on Icarius, give the young dragon a break. Besides, she seems more flattered than embarrassed." Tameius commented, and Icarius had to chuckle at that.

 **Later:** Icarius fanned out his four wings, letting them stretch as he looked for a certain dragoness. He had spent mostly the whole day watching the hatchling's, and now he was looking for Aqueena to get her to bed, as well as Ignitus. Suddenly, he heard soft singing, and his interest was spiked.

 _'Who is that singing?'_ Icarius thought, and followed the voice.

As he reached the balcony, he saw it was Aqueena and Ignitus. Aqueena was laying down, one paw over Ignitus as he laid over her right one, a smile on his young face, and a peaceful look on Aqueena's. Aqueena had her eyes closed as she softly sang a lullaby to Ignitus, getting the red dragon to fall asleep. Icarius smiled at the two young hatchling's; so innocent and full of life, unaware of the harshness of the world. Soon Aqueena sang the last line and let her voice fade into a sigh of contempt; she looked down at Ignitus, seeing he was fast asleep and she smiled, nuzzling his jawline.

"Good night Ignitus. May we share our dreams tonight." Aqueena said, and gently got up.

She turned around and gasped as she saw Icarius, gulping as she noticed his stern look. She chuckled nervously, for it was obvious he had been looking for her and Ignitus.

"Oh, uh, hello Icarius." Aqueena said nervously, and then Icarius chuckled.

"Don't fret, I'm not really angry." Icarius said as he walked toward Ignitus, and got the dragon on his back.

"You went looking for us, didn't you?" Aqueena questioned, and Icarius nodded.

"Yes, I had. It's dangerous to be out at night, even in the safety of the temple. You never know when we might be attacked." Icarius stated, and Aqueena followed stride with him.

"I'm sorry Icarius. I know you probably wanted to get some rest instead of searching for us hatchlings." Aqueena apologized, and Icarius sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Beside's, a hatchling's life is more important to me than my own. Your generation will lead us into a bright future, and we depend on your generation to bring light to our, darker, generation." Icarius said as he laid Ignitus down.

"Really? You depend on us that much?" Aqueena asked as Icarius escorted her to her room.

"Yes. Your generation is to be the best that our generation can make it, that way it will be easier for your generation to make it bright for the next generation." Icarius stated, weaving through the hallways to find her room.

"Wow Icarius, your smart!" Aqueena shouted, jumping on his back, making Icarius smile at her.

"Of course. After all, I have been taught since the day I was born." Icarius said, before he noticed Freeze wasn't in her room.

"She must've gone to the ice lands. And you're not allowed to be alone..." Icarius trailed off, trying to think of what to do.

"Icarius, I'm a big girl." Aqueena said and jumped off his back, but he picked her up.

"Hey, put me down!" Aqueena whispered to him, harshly.

"Not a chance." Icarius stated, before taking her to his room.

Once he entered his room, he gently set her down and laid beside her; folding the two wings on his right side over her.

"Your mother said for you to be around the closest adult should she not be around, and that's exactly what I'm doing, keeping an eye on you." Icarius said, and laid his head down.

"You know Icarius, your more of a softy than you let on." Aqueena teased, and he only grunted his response.

Aqueena gave a soft smile before walking toward him, and wiggling her way under one of his arms. Icarius raised his head, and gave her a confused, sleepy look.

"What're you doing?" Icarius asked, and she smiled at him once she was comfortable.

"I do this with mom all the time. Makes me feel more safe." Aqueena said, and laid her head down, hoping to get some sleep.

Icarius raised a brow at her but snorted afterwards, purple eyes showing tiredness. He was too damn tired to argue, he'd complain tomorrow morning...that is if she wasn't exactly a still sleeper. Though once his head hit the pillow, he took one glance at Aqueena, and smiled; she was like that little sister he never had.

 **Despite what the title says Icarius and Aqueena are not actually related, but they act very much like a big brother to a little sister. Though Icarius may have been the first purple dragon trained and has been told to never let his emotion's shine through he doesn't really care. He'll let his emotion's show no matter how much he's told to be emotionless. He has someone he consider's a brother, Tameius, and someone who's like a little sister to him, Aqueena and a dragoness he loves, Kraysta though she is not mentioned in this story. I will eventually have a link up showing what he looks like. Don't fret.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that story. ^^**


End file.
